


Not Quite Red Carpet Ready

by faraway529



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Red Carpet Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraway529/pseuds/faraway529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Riker have been married for almost 2 years now and he just can't imagine going to an event without you even if you're not really sure you're up for it. || Based off of a dream that I had. || First Person Riker Lynch Imagine || Originally posted on my blog. (whatdoihavetodotoberikerschoice.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Red Carpet Ready

This is one of the last things that I wanted to be doing right now, but Riker insisted. He’s been begging for days now because “he can’t imagine going to a red carpet event without me”. I still don’t understand that. I look awful in everything and no matter how hard I try, I just don’t feel up for going this time. I’m mostly ready though and I’ve already got the custom dress hanging behind the door. So, I might as well.

“You almost ready babe? It’s about time to go.” Riker asked just before he appeared in the doorway, a large grin on his face. I turned towards him, pulling at the sleeves of my sweatshirt that I had zipped on so that it wouldn’t ruin my hair when I changed into my dress.

“Not really, can you help me into my dress?” I asked, slipping it off of its hanger from where it had been behind the door and handing it to him before moving to shyly remove the sweatshirt I was currently wearing. I don’t know why I felt so nervous having him help me change, but I did. Riker and I had been married for almost two years and it wasn’t like he had never seen me this way before, I just hadn’t felt sexy or up to par in months. I turned around once he’d gotten the zipper up all the way and looked down at myself subconsciously. “I really don’t know if I want to do this…” I whispered, looking up into the big brown eyes of my husband.

“Why not? You look beautiful and it’s going to be great.” Riker assured me, leaning down to kiss my lips and gently caress my cheek. “You aren’t feeling sick or something are you, everything is fine?” He asked suddenly acting over protective.

“Everything’s fine Riker. I’m pregnant, not dying.” I laughed, looking down and touching my swollen belly with one hand. Six months today. I thought to myself with a smile, but I was definitely reaching the point where I was feeling run down more quickly and not being up for things. I had promised him that I would go though and I knew that he wanted to show me off six months pregnant or not. “I don’t feel beautiful though, the pictures are going to be horrible.” My dress was specially made to look nice even with my huge belly, the way that the chiffon started at an empire waistline and was draped in such a way to make it look more elegant than maternity, but I still didn’t feel as beautiful as he had insisted.

Riker pulled me into a gentle hug so that one arm was wrapped around the back of my shoulders and his other hand rested gently on my baby-bump. “I’m glad that you’re not, I don’t know what I would do if it was the other way around.” He said quietly before continuing. “But I think you’re glowing and the pictures are going to be great, everyone is going to be all over us for news on the baby.” He said in an attempt at consoling me, but it didn’t help.

“But I’m going to look so short.” I insisted leaning my head against his chest. It was true, I didn’t mind our large height difference most of the time but usually I wore heels for events like this to make it seem smaller. Not while pregnant though, I was not looking forward to the evening on my feet in flats, let alone the idea of high heels.

Riker laughed gently at that one. “I love my pregnant little hobbit and I don’t care what anyone else thinks of her.” He joked, kissing the top of my head and swaying me softly in his arms and just holding me for a few moments. “Are you ready now sweetheart?” He asked softly, pulling back to look at my face to be sure that I was okay. “We really do need to get going.” I nodded and took his hand as we walked towards the door of our house, grabbing my flats and handbag from the bedroom on our way through and heading out the door. I still wasn’t sure about going to the event, but I knew that as long as I had Riker by my side, I could get through anything, six months pregnant or not.

 

 


End file.
